


Fatherhood

by isaymeow, Sonomichii



Series: The Sparrow and the Wolf [4]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaymeow/pseuds/isaymeow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomichii/pseuds/Sonomichii
Summary: Story Type:One ShotDescription:Harada Sanosuke is a new father, and most of the responsibility caring for his newborn son has fallen on his wife Hitomi. Wanting to take on a larger role he steps in to give his wife a chance to sleep, and gets some advice from another father.Warnings:None





	Fatherhood

It’d been a long night, but he hadn’t expect much less when he signed on to being a father, however the brief, quiet moments when his son was sleeping...and he could enjoy his wife, worn out looking and sleeping next to him...were his favorites. Silently Sanosuke reached over and ran a hand through Hitomi’s hair, enjoying the silken feeling of her locks,  **“you know,”** he murmured as he pressed his lips to her forehead, hand still playing in her hair,  **“this might not count anymore, but I really do love your bed head.”**

He watched as she started to stir a little, and the smile on his face grew further,  **“and I find you very endearing when you are half-asleep.”** since she’d given birth to their son, she’d say and do some of the silliest things when she was still in her half sleep haze, and he loved them all.  **“Good morning, Tsuma.”** it was really the middle of the night, and while he felt bad for waking her up, however he couldn’t help himself.  

Hitomi was lightly sleeping, trying to get a little rest while she could after not sleeping much the last two nights. Normally she would jolt awake the second she heard a noise, but once she realized it wasn’t a crying child she only cracked her eyes open partially. **“Hmmmm?”** she muttered while rolling over on the futon.  **“Morning? Already?”** She yawned and rubbed her eyes and noticed it was still dark.  **“Sanosuke...do you,”** she let out another tiny yawn and reached to touch his face,  **“...have early rounds?”**

**“Nah,”** he smiled at her, hand reached down to trace tired lines along her face,  **“I’ve been watching you sleep, and listening for Shigeru.”** he stated truthfully, pulling her closer to him and sighing.  **“Tsuma,”** the smile on his face turned to a deep frown, but the way he had her face cradled against him, she wouldn’t have been able to see it.  **“I’m going to ask Hijikata-san for small break from rounds… Not long, just a few days.”** he didn’t want to be a burden on his Shinsengumi family, but he also had Hitomi and Shigeru to think of now, and his wife certainly wasn’t sleeping properly.  **“You haven’t been sleeping well lately, your face…”** he said quietly,  **“The deep lines of stress and sleeplessness, it seems that you need my help.”**

**“Sanosuke, I’m sorry...I’ve worried you haven’t I?”** she asked while waking up a bit more. She could tell be the inflection in his voice that he was frowning. It had been tough caring for him by herself a lot, but it was also something that she was prepared for the moment she learned that she was with child.  **“I would love the help but, it’s just the feedings...I have to do those and he’s had quite the appetite,”** she rambled on,  **“just like you after you go on you’re rounds...oops...sorry I mean.”** Hitomi shook her head and forced herself back into awareness.

**“I love you, and want you to help and be a big part of his life, but there are certain things only I can handle right now.”** She genuinely felt bad about this, he just wanted her to get decent rest, but it seems her son had other plans.  **“However...I would still love to have you here a bit more, It seems I never get to see you much.”** Her body rolled back in close to his, clinging to him lightly.  **“I’m happy, and Shigeru is the best thing that’s happened to us...but I do miss you.”**

**“I’m sure there is something that only I can do as well,”** he offered, as he placed his hand on the back of her head,  **“I won’t stop until I figure it out,”** he proclaimed, suddenly having a new purpose.  **“I am going to talk to Hijikata in the morning,”** he bent backwards a back so he could see her face, look her in the eyes,  **“I want to be around more, be here for you and Shigeru.”**

**“There are so many things that only** **_you_ ** **can do Sanosuke,”** Hitomi replied with her usual, kind smile.  **“Besides the obvious ones of loving me and our son,”** she began, “ **you protect us, you make us happy, and you give the world's best shoulder massages thanks to all that sparring you do.”** She tried to remain serious, however her giggles crept through at the end.

**“When he gets older he’s going to rely on you far more than me.”** Her hand reached up and brushed Sanosuke’s red locks, **“You’ll have to teach him to be a gentleman like his father, and how to protect those he cares about, and set an example of who he should become when he grows up.”** Hitomi wove her fingers in with his, feeling the familiar warmth from his calloused hands.  **“And don’t forget you’ll have to be the one to roughhouse and spar with him, goodness knows I can’t.”**

He hummed quietly, **“I believe these are things** **_I_ ** **can handle.”** he while he felt important for a moment, there was still something important missing... while she was feeding him and changing diapers, he felt like he was missing out on something important on his young sons life and lightly poked at Hitomi’s shoulder.  **“I think,”** he smirked down at her,  **“the sooner I am able to talk to Hijikata-san, the sooner I’ll feel better about this.”** the hand that had poked her, began to rub at her shoulder.  **“Surely you won’t argue, having a helping hand, someone to watch him while you take small rests when you need them.”** he beamed as he rubbed at a tense spot.

**“I can’t continue to watch you descend into a sleepless crazy woman,”** he bent his head forehead and rested it against hers.  **“You’ll allow me this… right Tsuma?”** he could feel the grin crawling up his face.

**“Of course I won’t argue,”** She replied while feeling his fingers rub into her shoulder. Just that one, small act was enough to make herself melt into a puddle.  **”Mmmm, that feels good,”** she muttered quietly before he pressed his head against hers. She could sense he was truly worried, and there was no sense in trying to tell him that she was fine.  **“I’ll allow you, but only if you promise me something.”** Hitomi smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  **“That you help take of me too and not just our son.”** She gave him a small wink then took one of her hands, tangling her fingers with his.

**“Ohhh,”** he grinned,  **“Is that all?”** he knew better than to not pay attention to his Tsuma, she wasn’t selfish, however...she was one of the most important people in his life, princess like and deserved his full attention. However, he was slowly learning to split his attention between child and wife.  **“How do you suggest I do this Hime?”** he had ideas, but he wanted to hear her ask him properly.

**“You could start by getting those hands back onto my shoulders,”** Hitomi giggled. She didn’t want to admit it, but the massages he gave her when she was pregnant had spoiled her greatly. While she wasn’t carrying the weight inside her anymore, she was still carrying her son everywhere, so her body was stiff and sore.  **“And maybe once we get the ok from Dr. Matsumoto, we can take Kondou-san up on his offer and...”**

The room filled with the sound of the young boy waking up, a light cry causing Hitomi to pull away and move over to her son. Once she was upright she reached for him, pulling him in close to her chest, rocking her body slowly. This however wasn’t a cry of hunger, this was one where he was frustrated and uncomfortable.  **“Sanosuke, he needs a short walk, would you like to come with us,”** she asked with a smile.

He thought for a moment and looked at her,  **“why don’t I take him for a walk,”** he gave a sage nod as he continued, **“you can get some more rest, while I get him to calm down.”** his hand reached out and lightly stroked his son’s head, this is what he’d meant, he wanted to be able to do these things for her. He stood up, and carefully took Shigeru from his wife, cradling his son against his chest.

**“Don’t worry. Perhaps I can get him into some trouble.”** he grinned, smiling down at his wife laying on the futon.  **“Please rest, we’ll come back when he’s calm again. Right Shigeru?”** he pulled the boy away from his chest, and poked at his chubby stomach, as he carefully started to bounced him on his hip.  **“We just need to find someone to make silly faces at you. Maybe Uncle Shin is still awake.”**

**“Very well, but if you don’t be hesitate to wake me if you need my help,”** She said as her son continued to cry and make fussy movements. Hitomi smiled softly and touched Shigeru’s hand,  **“It’s alright little one, please be good for papa.”** She kissed the boys forehead and laid back down. She watched as he wrapped a blanket around him before heading outside, closing the sliding door quietly. Hitomi closed her eyes and she was very exhausted, she might as well take the opportunity Sanosuke had given her to get some sleep.

He smiled as he closed the door quietly,  **“alright bud, it’s just you and papa,”** there was a soft chuckle as he bounced the boy up and down, as he walked away.  **“I wonder who is actually still awake at this late hour,”** he pondered quietly, making a goofy face to his son, as he stepped out into the garden.  **“If we walk the halls, I’m sure everyone will be up soon,”** he laughed, as he carefully cradled the one month old against him.  **“I love you Shigeru, but if you don’t stop crying soon, you really will wake everyone in the compound up soon.”**

Outside in the garden there was a lone figure sitting under one of the maple tree’s, taking in the sights of fall. Kondou had been unable to sleep, the recent incidents in town causing him to worry about what was in store for the city of Kyoto. He had a strategy book in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other. He heard the sound of tiny cries and footsteps walking across the gravel.  **“Ah, Harada...the little one can’t sleep huh?** ” He said with a smile looking up at the new father.

**“Kondou-san?”** he was caught off guard by the older man's voice, but he wasn’t really surprised by it.  **“I’m sorry if we’re bothering you, I know you’ve been strategizing late into the night lately.”** he huffed into his son’s face, as came to stand next to Kondou, there wasn’t much to do about it now.  **“I know that things have been busy lately, however, I think I need to take time to be with Hitomi...she’s struggling with taking care of this little guy on her own, and I want to help them both.”**

Kondou smiled and stood up, setting his tea aside.  **“You aren’t bothering me at all, though I think someone isn’t feeling too well,”** He pouted. The man hesitated for a moment, but then slowly reached out for the boy.  **“Here, let me show you something.”** Kondou took the boy into his arms, laying the small baby into his chest, the head resting on his shoulder. He then took his hand and started to rub circles on the boys back, then patted it lightly.

**“It’s been quite some time, but I still remember a few tricks,”** he chuckled as Shigeru slowly began to stop crying, however it was quickly followed by a sudden burp and his dinner ending up on Kondou’s shoulder. Without flinching he switched Shigeru over to the clean side of his chest and continued the same mix of patting and massaging, the child finally stopping his sobs.

Sanosuke watched with a raised eyebrow,  _ ‘the vomit doesn’t even phase him,’ _ however he couldn’t help but feel bad that,  **“I am so sorry!”** he couldn’t help but chuckle just a small bit as he continued to watch in amazement.  **“How on earth did you even know he was sick?”** perhaps this was reason enough for him to stay home more often with his wife and son, he couldn’t even tell when his child was sick and needed to be taught these things by Kondou...he was starting to feel like a failure, and now was concerned that his wife was going to come down with this stomach bug.  **“Tell me that this is just bad food, and not a bug, I don’t want to be responsible for the whole compound coming down with the flu.”**

Kondou started to chuckle,  **“It’s fine Harada, I believe I’ve seen far worse from you boys drinking then a tiny bit of milk.”** He smiled at the taller captain and continued,  **“remember you aren’t the only one who’s a father.”** Shigeru started to coo, and that’s when he handed the boy back over.  **“You see a baby doesn’t know how to deal with gas, so they hold it in and make themselves sick...but he’ll be fine now...he probably ate too much earlier.”**

He reached down and grabbed a cloth from the tray, wiping off his shoulder as he continued to chuckle.  **“To be honest I have been waiting for you to ask me for weeks about this,”** Kondou smiled, **“It’s perfectly normal for you to want to spend time with your son.”** He pat the man on the shoulder before returning to his seat in the grass.  **“Go ahead and take a few days, then when you are ready to come back I can have you placed on afternoon rounds since your son, and hopefully Hitomi-kun will be sleeping then.”**

He didn’t want to seem overly grateful, but when the tears sprang to his eyes, he knew he was far past ‘overly grateful’ and headed for womanly levels of gratefulness.  **“Thank you! Thank you so much Kondou-san,”** he didn’t realize how tired he himself was, between rounds, taking care of Hitomi’s needs...and of course things for Shigeru. **“I appreciate this so much...all of this.”** and if he wasn’t cradling his son, he’d have wrapped his arms around the man out of gratitude as well, this meant so much to him if he had to be honest. 

**“No need to thank me, just get some rest.”** Kondou watched quietly with a sad smile on his face as the captain walked back towards his room.  **“You are so lucky to get to spend this time with him Harada, I must say I’m envious,”** the commander said quietly before returning to his book. His mind however rather than reading went back to his wife and their daughter, remembering the brief time he was able to spend with her before he moved to Kyoto.  _ ‘I hope that she’s treating you well Tamako-kun.’ _

There were no more words to be had, and now that he’d learned this important lesson, he could take Shigeru back to bed.  **“I’ll leave you to your battle plans.”** he smiled, as he changed the position in which he was holding his son, and held him close to him.  **“Let’s go back to Mama, little man.”** his voice was soft, as he turned away from Kondou and started back the way he’d come.  **“She’ll be so happy you are feeling better.”** he placed a gentle kiss to the soft spot on his head, and continued to gently rub at his back, hoping to keep him calm. The plan was that they’d both climb back into bed with Hitomi, but if Shigeru started acting up again, then all was lost. 

Sanosuke quietly opened the door and peaked on, mouth agape at what he saw,  **“S..shigeru,”** his free palm came to smash against his own forehead. Hitomi must have been more tired than he’d thought, as when they had left, she was only on a small part of their futon...and now she was sprawled out over the whole thing.  **“What do we do huh?”** he wasn’t quite sure how to handle this, waking her would be awful, but he and Shigeru were tired as well. He took a moment to think of the best course of action, and went further into the room, shutting the door behind him and placing the baby on the floor on his belly.  **“Now you just stay here for a minute bud.”** he said in a hushed tone, watching as the baby squirmed a little bit, making cute gassy faces and cooing noises.  **“Well, apparently someone is still full huh?”** he teased the baby worm on the floor, as he turned to his wife, **“alright Tsuma.”**

Carefully, as not to wake her, he shifted her legs, then gently moved her upper body.  **“Much better,”** he smiled softly, when he sat back on his heels and saw that he’d not woken her and there was more room for him. Looking around the room, he spotted the basket that Hitomi placed Shigeru in at bedtime, moving it over to his side of the futon...then moving to the end of it to grasp his little worm.  **“Alright kiddo, let’s try to get some more sleep.”** he smiled warmly as he looked over his family. 

The moment that Sanosuke returned to bed Hitomi sensed the warmth from his body and rolled closer to it, flopping her arm over his chest. **“Mmmm, so warm,”** Hitomi muttered quietly as her head nuzzled against him. She clung to his sleeping yukata briefly continuing in her sleep,  **“I’m not cold...you are the one who steals all the blankets…”** Her other leg shifted to lay atop his.  **“I’m not moving, I know you love it so just be quiet.”**

His arms came to wrap around her, and he smiled, how did it come back to this? **“Tsuma, I find you very endearing half asleep, or even sleep talking,”** he snorted, as a hand came up and soothed at the skin of her arm, his head bending just a little to place a kiss to her forehead. **“I love you.”**


End file.
